The Shadows and the Light
by Dustren
Summary: Genre may change. Please R&R. What would happen if Shadow had a rival from 50 years ago? His rival is free and they are searching to destroy each other. Then they will discover a dark secret. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Missing Essence

The Shadows and the Light  
  
Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. My character belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 1: Missing Essence  
  
My bracelet slipped off, but that's ok, Sonic grabbed it. I pulled away from him, knowing what I deserve. My body fell into the atmosphere. I could feel my life slowly slipping away.  
  
Just then, I realized something. I had missed something all this time! I had been thinking of that real faker even when I was lying dormant. But then, being released, I forgot about him. I never got back at him for hurting Maria's feelings.  
  
I then felt something at my side. The Chaos Emerald. I grasped it in my hand and used Chaos Control to reach Earth before I hit its atmosphere. Sonic might've seen me, but I think he will eventually forget me. I bet he'll get all the glory anyway.  
  
I teleported to the nearest place with water.  
  
=====  
  
I landed on the soft grass. I began to wake up. Maybe I fell without noticing it. I got up slowly, suddenly grabbing my side. I had a huge gash on his. I limped towards a small lake and jumped in.  
  
Usually I hate water, but I'll make an exception. My burns and cuts healed from the water. It was also kind of refreshing. I got out and looked around. It was nighttime. I was standing on a large grass field.  
  
I walked around, hearing many crickets chirping. I then remembered what I was going to do. I was going to find my enemy.  
  
I started running, not bothering to turn my jets on. In fact, maybe I'll get some better shoes. Who needs jets anyway?  
  
I hopped on one leg while I took off my shoes and threw them on the grass field. I ran, I guess I'm faster like this. I kept running until I came across a city. I stopped on top of a hill that stood above all the city. I looked down at the city below me.  
  
I breathed in some fresh air while I continued looking over the city. I saw a hotel near by. I jumped down and got into my spin ball mode. I went through the city, going to the hotel. I stopped at the entrance of the hotel and uncurled myself. I walked in and asked for a room.  
  
I then realized I had no money. I saw a wallet dropped on the floor. I picked it up and gave some of the money to the person at the front desk (I forgot what those people are called) and I got myself a room for a month. Wow! That was great. I still have money for other things, too.  
  
I went to bed, ready for a big search tomorrow.  
  
=====  
  
It kinda sucks, but it'll get better. I hope. Who can Shadow be talking about? Find out later on! 


	2. Angst

Chapter 2: Angst  
  
I awoke the next morning. I looked at the alarm clock next to me: 5:50. Good, that's when I wanted to wake up.  
  
I pushed myself off the bed and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I walked a couple feet to make it to a couch. I sat down on it and turned on the T.V.  
  
I sighed tiredly as I surfed through the channels. I finally found the news channel and listened intently. I suddenly saw something, a white blur. I moved the comfy chair closer to the T.V. and turned up the volume.  
  
They started talking about the weather. Who cares! They finally went into the stories. They started talking about a white hedgehog killing people, yelling my name. They showed a movie of it. The movie included his voice, the voice like mine. I instantly knew it was Light.  
  
"Killing innocent people?!" I yelled to myself. I turned the television off and opened up the window. I got out and hopped on top of it. I slid the window closed and jumped from my spot. I started running down the building, evading windows.  
  
I finally slowed down as my feet touched the ground. I started running in a random direction, looking for my enemy. I suddenly saw it, a white hedgehog about to shoot a beam right through a women's face.  
  
I leaped and kicked him away from the women. "Sorry," I said to the girl as she ran away. I looked away from the fleeing girl and glared at my enemy below me. I put my foot on his chest, right on top of this black patch of fur.  
  
He then grinned and moved his foot up. It kicked me right between my two quills, sending me off him. I bounced and hit the ground on my face, back really acing. He approached me, the three hairs on his forehead falling in front of his right eye. He grabbed me by the neck. I stayed still, thinking of what to do.  
  
"So, Shadow, we meet again," he said in a deep voice like mine. I knew it was him.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "It was fifty years, Light."  
  
Light's grin faded. "And to think I still hated you after fifty years of being frozen in ice."  
  
My eyes moved and looked in my hand. My Chaos Emerald was there. I guess Light hadn't noticed it. I clutched it and looked back at Light. "Who released you?"  
  
"I freed myself," he replied. "The ice started to melt. I used one of my attacks, the Melting Ice technique, to free myself. I quickly found my gem and left that dirty place."  
  
I felt my hand hold my emerald tighter. I felt its energy flowing through me. I smirked. I called out, "Chaos Spear!"  
  
Light's eyes went wide as spears of lightening struck him. His hand opened and let my neck free. I then back-flipped away from him and ran at him, hitting his stomach.  
  
I kept smirking. "You let your guard down. I thought you were better than that." I turned around after he fell to the ground. I whispered, "Chaos Control." And I went through my normal purple and green vortex.  
  
I stayed calm, getting used to the swirling colors. I could've sworn I heard Light mumbling to himself. What does it matter? I saw the yellow light opening up before me. My eyes closed. I fell from the vortex that was invisible to the world. I landed in front of a shoe shop. I walked inside. It was only then that I realized UI had no shoes on. I bought a pair of soaps and paid for them.  
  
I dashed from the store, keeping my eyes out for trouble.  
  
I then recognized the building where my room is. I ran up the building and finally found my window. I opened it and hopped inside. I looked at my emerald, and then there were flares of red inside it.  
  
What could be wrong? I looked from my emerald and gasped at what I saw lying on the floor in my room.  
  
=====  
  
Cliffhanger, sorry, couldn't resist. What could of Shadow seen? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 3: Light in the Darkness  
  
  
  
I jumped throw the window and landed on the floor of my room. My eyes started to look at its surroundings. Something was wrong. Wallpaper was torn, books scattered across the floor, pillows puffing out feathers. My eyes suddenly moved and gazed at a blue ball.  
  
Instantly, I knew who it was. "Sonic!"  
  
How could this happen? Sonic is too tough to get hurt. I ran to his side. The ball was moving back and forth, then Sonic uncurled and was sprawled out on the ground. He was groaning weakly. I held his head up. There was blood coming from his mouth. His fur was all matted and covered in blood. One of his eyes opened. He mumbled, "Shadow.......?"  
  
"What happened?" I asked automatically.  
  
Sonic started coughing. "It was a look alike. He looked like you. I heard you were staying here, so I came to hang with you. Then.. he appeared out of nowhere. I tried to fight him, but he was too powerful..." Sonic then fainted, he was too weak to say more.  
  
I started shaking him, "Sonic, wake up!" No response. I could see a piece of paper on the table. I got up and read it.  
  
It said:  
  
'Shadow, I knew that you wouldn't be here, but I managed to find a stuffed toy coming here. I love seeing you angry, for I am your enemy. Meet me in the core of the Mystic Ruins at midnight. If you don't show up, I'll destroy everything in my path until I destroy you. Light'  
  
I clenched my fists so hard that blood started staining my gloves. That hedgehog... I WANNA KILL HIM!!!!!!  
  
How dare he hurt my friends?! I'll get him....  
  
I picked up Sonic while grabbing my emerald, "Chaos Control!"  
  
I entered the portal once again. I then fell from it and ran up to the sliding doors of the hospital. I told the nurse it was an emergency, so she took us up to the 3rd floor.  
  
I put Sonic on the cold metal bed as the doctor came in.  
  
I explained what had happened. The doctor nodded and said, "It will be a while until he wakes up. He was hurt pretty badly."  
  
"He'll be alright?" I asked, worried. The doctor nodded once again. He gestured for me to leave.  
  
I walked from the room and left the medical building. I started running and noticed the clock tower to my right. My eyes moved and looked at it. It was 7:45.  
  
Good, it was enough time to catch the train to the ruins and stretch a bit. I looked away from it and started speeding up, heading towards the train station. I was about a couple minutes before I reached the station. I hopped onto the train and sat down in my own car.  
  
"Attention passengers," the driver said through a speaker. "The train ride will take 3 hours before we get to our destination. Thank you."  
  
Three hours, it'll feel like three minutes! I lay down on the seat and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was dazed off in an easy sleep.  
  
=====  
  
My nose twitched as I woke up. I heard the driver talking again.  
  
"We have arrived at our destination. Please exit the nearest door," then the announcement ended. I stretched my arms and yawned. I hopped onto my feet and walked out of the train. It was nighttime. I looked at a clock that was on the train before it left. It was 11:00.  
  
I have one hour to get ready.  
  
I ran to the core of the ruins and started stretching and training. It seemed like a few minutes before a dark figure started to approach me. 


End file.
